Le philtre d’amour
by alicja21
Summary: Quand Ron boit par mégarde un philtre d’amour ça donne ça…


**Ma vision de Ron amoureux (rires!!!).**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Hermione était tranquillement assise dans la salle commune des Griffondor elle terminait un devoir que leur avait donné le professeur Mc Gonagall, quand Ron entra, elle releva la tête elle vit sur son visage que quelque chose n'allait pas elle lui demanda inquiète : « Ron est-ce-que ça va ? »**

**Il tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire, Hermione se sentit fondre elle plongea les yeux dans les siens elle put y voir du désir, elle se mit soudain à paniquer, quand Ron se précipita vers elle, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle tomba de sa chaise, Ron était au-dessus d'elle,**

**Hermione cria : « Ron ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?! Arrête ! » Elle essaya de le repousser mais rien à faire il était trop fort pour elle, elle le frappa donc sur le torse partout où elle le pouvait, au bout d'un certain moment elle réussit à s'échapper de son emprise, puis essaya de s'enfuir mais Ron l'a tira en arrière, elle se retrouva plaquer contre le mûr.**

**« Ron !!!!!!!!! Ce petit jeu a assez duré ! Ça suffit m… » Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase que Ron avait collée ses lèvres sur les siennes en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles,**

**« Ron » Réussit-elle à articuler mais ça ne changeait rien, il continuait de l'embrasser il descendit dans le cou, ses mains remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses baisers étaient de plus en plus passionnés que les précédents**

**« Mon dieu ! » Pensa Hermione, mais il fallait qu'elle l'arrête sinon elle allait devenir folle ! Oh pour l'aimait ça oui, elle l'aimait, mais son attitude était étrange en temps normal il ne lui aurait jamais sauté dessus comme-ça ! A cette pensée le rouge lui monta aux joues, quant elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits, elle vit que Ron était collé à elle contre le mûr, elle essaya de parler, en réponse Ron lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.**

**« Chut ! Détends-toi ! »**

**A ça pour être détendue, elle était détendue !**

**Elle réussit tout de même à attraper ses mains : « Ron ! » Dit-elle cette fois-ci avec plus de conviction, « Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Arrête ! »**

**Il émit un petit rire en disant : « Oh si ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ! Surtout si j'embrasse la femme que j'aime ! »**

**En entendant cela Hermione ouvrit grande la bouche puis se mit à bredouiller : « Quoi ? Tu… Tu m'aimes ? Mais comment… »**

**Ron éclata de rire, et reprit possession de ses lèvres en disant : « Tu parles trop ! » **

**Hermione sentit toute résistance, l'abandonnée pourtant elle savait qu'elle aurait dû l'arrêter, mais une voix lui disait qu'elle en avait le droit, elle lui mit donc d'elle même les bras autours du cou, et répondit à ses baisers.**

**Au bout de plusieurs minutes Ron se détacha d'elle, ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes quand Ron prit la parole : « Hermione tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vus de toute ma vie ! »**

**Elle se sentit rougir sous ce compliment puis baissa les yeux, mais une main délicate lui prit le menton Hermione ferma les yeux à ce contact.**

**« Tu as la peau douce ! » Dit-il **

**Hermione ferma les yeux elle sentit un grand frisson parcourir tout le long de son corps, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce lui arrivée, non ! C'était impossible ! Ron était en train de lui déclarer son amour !**

**Elle se mit à penser : « Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Je vais me réveiller et tous va redevenir comme avant »**

**Sur ces mots elle rouvrit tout doucement les yeux et vit Ron qui l'a regardée avec un regard pleins de passions.**

**Mais ce n'était pas un rêve, tous ce qui se passait était vraiment réel Ron se rapprocha, il était de plus en plus près Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, quand il lui dit dans un souffle : « Je t'aime Hermione »**

**Elle avait envie de pleurer de joie à ses paroles elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, il était enfin arrivé !**

**Hermione lui répondit après plusieurs minutes d'hésitations : « Je… T'aime aussi Ron »**

**Puis ils reprirent là ou ils s'étaient arrêtés, sans se douter que quelqu'un les observait dans l'ombre avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres en faisant sauter en l'air la toute petite fiole qu'il tenait dans ses mains.**

**Dires que c'était lui son meilleur ami Harry Potter qui avait fais en sorte que Ron déclare enfin son amour, c'était chose faite ! **

**FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alors votre avis? Moi je trouve cette histoire rigolote, quand je l'ai écrite j'ai pensée au tome 6 au moment ou Ron tombe amoureux justement à cause d'un philtre d'amour donc voilà, j'ai eus l'idée d'écrire cette petite fic. **


End file.
